It wasn't me
by snowcky
Summary: Petit OS sans couple. Angst. Et mon ubiais féminine dans la kpop que je martyrise. Ouuuh vilaine poulpie.


**Warning** : Cet OS est assez angst. C'est tout. Et y'a pas de couple. Juste une fille et...

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire seule est à moi, Sojin appartient à elle même.

**NDA** : J'ai rien à dire. YOLOOOOOOO.

\+ Je n'ai toujours pas de Bêta-reader donc… Y'aura pleins de fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance. Encore.

xxxxxxxxx

**« Demandes le moi et je les frapperais pour toi. »**

\- Je n'en ai pas envie. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Sors de ma tête, tu n'es pas réel. T'es juste une voix.

**« Je ne suis pas une voix, je suis toi. »**

\- Tais-toi. Tu n'es même pas réel.

**« Alors tu te parles toute seule. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais faire consulter ma pauvre ?~ »**

Elle est toujours là, cette voix. Elle ne quitte pas ma tête. Elle est toujours aussi froide et malsaine comme si la simple idée de faire du mal la faisait bander. Comme si le détenteur de cette voix n'était guidé que par l'envie de faire couler le sang. Elle ressemble à la mienne, mais ce n'est pas moi. Ça ne l'a jamais été et ça ne le sera jamais. Parce que moi, je ne suis pas comme ça.

**« Et c'est bien ce que je te reproche, Sojin. » **

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle ne m'a jamais laissée. J'ai toujours entendu ce qu'elle cherchait à me dire et à me faire.

Quand les poings s'abattaient sur moi. Quand mes os craquaient sous l'impact des coups reçus. Quand mon sang tachait le parquet à miteux de la maison de mes parents.

Elle était encore là quand je me retrouvais contre le mur, repliée sur moi-même en pleurant parce que les coups contre ma porte se faisait toujours plus intenses. Elle me disait de me lever, de cesser de pleurer comme un bébé et de lui faire payer. Mais moi, à huit ans, j'étais encore un peu un bébé forcé de grandir trop vite sous les coups.

**« T'es encore un bébé Sojin. Mais t'es canon. Je serais pas toi, j'te baiserais bien » **

La voix, elle a crié pendant que le métal de la batte s'écrasait sur mon corps recroquevillé. Elle hurlait si fort que j'me suis laissée emportée. J'me souviens bien d'avoir stoppé la batte et de l'avoir écrasée à mon tour pour briser la mâchoire de mon père. Je me souviens de la lueur sadique dans mes yeux lorsque sa vie s'est éteinte pendant que je lui portais mes coups. Mais je me souviens que ce n'était pas moi. Je n'étais pas consciente. J'avais plus l'impression de regarder quelqu'un faire ce que je voulais faire au fond de moi plutôt que d'être celle qui tenait le manche de la batte. J'me souviens d'avoir baissé les yeux vers mes mains, d'y avoir vu le sang et d'être partie de chez moi. Après ça, j'ai repris conscience de ce que j'avais fais. Même si ce n'était pas moi.

**« J'ai sauvée la vie et tu m'as jamais dis merci. »**

Mais avec ça, j'ai pas pris conscience de ce qui vivait et grandissait avec moi. Cette personnalité guidée par un désir de sang et de douleur. Je ne voulais pas y penser en fait. Parce que rien que le fait de m'y attarder rendait la chose encore plus vrai. Et je ne le voulais pas.

Je pensais être tranquille, mais non. Elle ne m'a pas quittée quand on m'a choppée entrain de voler un marchand de légumes. La rue, c'était mon chez moi. J'étais maigre comme un clou et je volais les étalages des marchés parce qu'avec la foule, on ne me prenait jamais. Sauf cette fois-ci. J'avais presque quinze ans. Et même si je courais vite, je n'ai pas pu éviter c'qui s'est passé.

J'ai couru si vite avec mes trois tomates que j'me suis retrouvée dans le quartier à ne pas fréquenter quand on est une fille. La voix, elle m'a dit de ne pas rester là. J'ai voulu partir mais j'ai senti ma tête cogner le mur de brique.

Après, tout s'est passé trop vite et pourtant au ralentis.

J'ai eu froid, j'ai eu mal. Mon corps recevait des coups, des assauts assassins. J'me faisais souiller pour la première fois, pendant des heures. J'ai pleuré, crié mais personne n'est venu. J'entendais les rires malsains de ceux qui me prenaient pour un jouet. Et la voix, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour moi. Juste me crier de me défendre, de l'écouter. Mais je n'avais pas la force de bouger. J'arrivais même plus à pleurer.

**« T'avais la force de m'écouter, pourquoi t'as rien fais ? Pourquoi t'es restée faible ? »**

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je pouvais rien faire. J'étais tétanisée.

**« La peur, ça se dépasse. Tu l'as fais une fois, pourquoi tu l'as plus jamais refais ? »**

\- Je ne voulais pas redevenir ce monstre, pas comme toi.

**« Le monstre, c'est pas moi. Puisque moi, je suis toi. Je n'existe pas, j'suis dans ta tête. »**

Après ça, je n'ai plus entendu cette voix se prenant pour moi. Le silence total, jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'au jour de mes vingt ans. Je m'étais mise à courir le plus vite possible pour fuir. Je ne voulais plus ressentir de coups, plus de douleur. Je voulais juste vivre ma vie de jeune fille à peine mariée. Je n'en voulais pas, de ce mariage. Mais pour avoir une vie aisée sans avoir à voler des tomates, j'avais été prête à dire oui au premier pas trop moche qui passait par mon spot.

Je n'aurais surement pas dû.

Parce que cette nuit là, bercée par la mélodie de la pluie qui frappe contre les carreaux en verre des fenêtres, mon corps se retrouva coincé contre la paroi de la douche. Les coups contre la porte se faisaient de plus en plus intense et j'entendais le craquement du bois. La porte allait céder et moi, je pleurais. Je sentais déjà la sensation de la lame perçant ma chaire.

J'avais mal d'avance. Je n'avais aucun moyen de m'enfuir. J'hurlais de peur, d'angoisse en attendant que la porte de finisse par céder. La folie semblait me gagner. J'avais les tripes qui ne demandaient qu'à se rependre sur le sol humide de la pièce.

Et quand le bois se brisa, que la porte vola en éclat dans un grand fracas assourdissant, je finis par me laisser contrôler par la voix qui n'avait toujours cherché qu'à me défendre.

Je revois encore ma main se saisir de la lame juste avant qu'elle ne se plante dans ma peau. Je revois ma main blessée diriger le couteau vers l'opposant. Je ressens encore son sang qui coule le long de mon bras pour se mêler à l'eau coulant dans la douche.

**« Moi, j'me souviens que c'était toi. Je n'étais pas là. La lueur sadique et malsaine dans tes yeux, elle venait de toi. Tu pourras chercher toute ta vie à mettre la cause de ta folie sur moi. Mais Sojin, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas moi. »**


End file.
